Hito Shirezu
Hito Shirezu is a student of Daybrooke International School. Appearance Hair: Short brown; Right bang being longer than the left. Eye colour: Green/Emerald Shirt: Short-sleeved white shirt, red tie, brown vest Pants: Black pants Shoes: White and Light blue shoes ETC: Pen carrier worn around his neck (to bring his digital pen with him), 'Watch' which works with his pen. Personality Hito is an all-rounder, studious and active in co-curricular activities which made him one of the top students in his former school. He does not care about how others view him and is also a little unsocial at times, and sometimes acts cold towards others. Hito is also quite secretive. Seems to not show much emotions and always wear that 'serious' facial expression. However, Hito cares a lot for his friends and people around him and is usually overprotective of them though he never admits. He is usually strategic in situations, but if the people he care for are involved, he might loose rational thinking to emotions. Initially he gets emotionally affected when others mention about 'family'. Later on after his enrolment in Daybrooke, he starts to be more appriciative that at least he still has his father alive, after knowing that some of the students there does not have that privilage. History Hito came from a rich family, his father being the owner of a major technology company. His mother died giving birth to him, and along with the series of misfortunate events, paranoid behaviours of neighbours and relatives lead them to call him the 'devil child', making Hito believe he brings bad luck to everyone around him. His father suffered depression after the death of Hito's mother, and spent most of his time with his work, leaving Hito to be on his own most of the times. Hito's father remarried after a few years to, unknown to him, a materialistic woman. Hito did not get along well with his step-mother. One side of Hito's hair was burnt to get rid of his devil luck, according to a relative, though it obviously didn't change a thing. Hito continued having his uneven bangs, hoping that his luck can actually be changed. Hito move out of his home in Japan into an apartment in USA near his former school at the age of 13 due to some reasons, one being furthering his studies there. He recieved the letter from Daybrooke International School a year later, and left to enrol in Daybrooke. Relations Rex Edwyn (Ryden Alfred Edwyn) A person that can be considered Hito's close friend. Their relationship is difficult to be put into words. Due to their seemingly opposite personalities, they always engage in amusing 'friend arguments'. Hito doesn't realise it, but inside, he treats Rex like an older brother. Some of Hito's soul is in Rex, due to an incident where Hito agreed to it to help Akane. This resulted in Hito and Rex being able to communicate through telepathy and Rex somewhat managed to see through Hito's eyes once. Frustratingly, Hito does not know where to find the 'off switch' to block the telepathy transmissions at will. [[Akane|'Akane Cyrielle ']] A close friend. Hito picked up a few martial arts skills from her during their free time, and has helped him reduce his physical disadvantages to some extent. She also somehow manages to catch Hito when he's giving excuses, much to his dismay. She is caring towards Hito, something which he is not used to. Hito also admits that she is 'scary' when she loses her temper. Xeyn Abilene Another one of his close friends. Although he and Xeyn hardly talk to each other, Hito feels comfortable being with her, for unknown reasons. Perhaps because she seems to be a strong person. Edmund Callister Hito's housemate during his stay in the apartment, and a senior in Hito's former school. A 'friend of the past'. Moved away following a tragedy. all relations are listed on this page Gallery 339532512.png trio tower by Nami.png|Past Time Akane Hito.png|First aid /fail Facts Foreign blood Later on during his stay in Daybrooke, Hito discovered that he has part Necromancer blood in him, explaining his ability to see spirits (which he initially didn't realise what he saw was the unseen). *Has interest in music and can play a variety of music instruments. *Composes songs in his spare time. *Hito is physically weak in terms of strength *Although he can run quite fast, he has low stamina. *Eats fairly little. *Blind towards romance; focuses more on achivements. *His digital pen is his father's invention. Given to him to fend for himself. Not all details are included in this page. More information will be added as it is revealed. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Student Category:Middle School Category:HikariMiyuki Category:Characters Category:Alpha division